


Dare to Love

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Janet knows that Bucky and Natasha are perfect together. They just need a push.





	Dare to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for buckynat week using the anonymous prompt: "It's not like he's ever really hid his admiration of her red hair." Let's go with AvAc-verse in honor of AU Friday! :)

"You know," Janet Van Dyne told Natasha conversationally as they walked to Arena of War on campus, "the new guy that Pepper recruited? Totally digs you."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "And I'm concerned about this why?"

Janet snorted. "You who spies on everyone? Really? Anyway, the new guy is hot, if you go for the rock band bad boy look. I happened to be walking past and texting everyone when Pepper was doing her whole 'Welcome to Avengers Academy' routine. And you know what? He liked her hair, but said that yours was better."

"Seriously?"

"Come on. The red hair? Obviously yours is better and redder than her strawberry blonde."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

"Well, yeah, but you're hotter."

"Because I let you design the clothes for my missions."

Janet gave her an appreciative grin. "And Pepper only would change into her armor, no fair. You look absolutely gorgeous in everything I make for you."

Natasha knew that Janet would _never_ let go of this until she at least checked out the new guy. "So where is this supposed hottie?"

Squealing loud enough to startle the birds nestled in the park trees, Janet grasped Natasha's arm tightly. "I knew you were interested! Anyway, we're headed there. He's fighting in the Arena with Pepper so that she can evaluate his fighting skills and see what class ranking she should assign him to."

She had thought there was an ulterior motive for the trip. Still, she had to agree with Janet's assessment. The new guy was Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. He was infamous at Hydra School, and AIM had even tried to snag him to do their dirty work. It was amazing that he was here, that he had chosen to come to Avengers Academy and defy the Hydra School.

"I like his technique," Natasha commented when Janet seemed to expect her to say something.

"Is that all you can say?" she scoffed. "Lame. Say something like his ass is _fine_ in those pants, and I think he looks better without the jacket on."

"But why, when you say all those things for me?" Natasha told her sweetly, batting her eyes at Janet facetiously.

"You are such a troll," Janet huffed, a smirk at the edges of her mouth.

"Of course I am," Natasha agreed, turning to her and smiling.

The sparring session finished up, and Pepper went to her clipboard to make notations. As Fury's assistant as well as a student, she had so many administrative duties that Natasha was glad she didn't have to perform. It was something of a shock to realize that he was placed in the Advanced Class, and the same section that she was scheduled for.

"It's fate!" Janet chortled.

Fate certainly had an odd sense of humor.

***

The Advanced sparring class was certainly interesting now that Bucky was in it. He pulled his punches with Steve, of course, but he did so with Natasha as well, annoyingly enough. There were too many students milling about after class to really discuss it, so Natasha had to corner him at Club A when he was tuning up his guitar to prepare for a set. As much as he practiced on the quad, slinging it over his shoulder constantly sometimes pulled the strings out of tune.

There was a half smile on his face when he looked up at her. Bucky had kept his hair a little long and shaggy, adding to the shadows around his eyes. The black eyeliner made them really dramatic and pop out of his pale face. He didn't need to have a mohawk and chains like Black Knight to look tough. His entire demeanor practically screamed that he was a man that people shouldn't mess with.

In other words, exactly Natasha's type.

"I had dreams of you," he said, his voice like honeyed poetry. "And tried hard to make you want me, and I don't know if you even care that you can haunt me."

Natasha sat down across from him. "Lyrics to your latest song?"

"Maybe. Trying to pick out a tune," he said, his smile widening. "What do you think?"

"When did you get into the business of love songs?"

"Since I had a reason to dare to love," he murmured, putting the guitar aside. "At least, I think I have a reason. Do I?"

His gaze was intense and he was dangerous. She was, too, and he didn't seem frightened of her reputation at all. If anything, he seemed drawn to her, mesmerized, ready to kiss the ground she walked on.

"Most dates don't make it back for a second time."

"Intimidated fools," he muttered, shaking his head. "I know a work of art when I see it. I know when it's worth fighting for."

She smiled at him, a slight smirk in it. "A work of art, huh?"

"I've seen you at the range. Those flips? Magic." He eyed her appreciatively, and she had the sense that it was for her talent, not just her looks. "Deadly. Sarcastic. Red hair."

Natasha leaned in close, and her heart raced a bit as he leaned in as well. "So what kind of love song are you going to write for me?"

"One that lasts for all time."

"Then I dare you to love me," she murmured, her voice getting husky.

"I already do," he answered with a relieved smile, reaching for her.

Their fist kiss was soft and sweet, and carried the promise of thousands more.


End file.
